User talk:Cute Candy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Mace Daniels! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 17:56, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:41, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. Cute Candy (talk) 17:17, September 29, 2018 (UTC) I know I didn't help on here, and I feel like helping this wiki on the appearance. Is it okay if you give me admin rights to help your wiki with the logo and with the background? Also other more things to design like, a mouse, highlighting, and the font. When I'm done, you can take admin rights away from me. Pinkiepie712 (talk) 14:01, October 3, 2018 (UTC) I do need some help. I have fixed the theme colors and even added a picture on the top side. I tried to fix the background, but it just won't work right. Maybe you can fix it, so the wiki can look better. I was having trouble with the background. (Laughs) Also, I noticed some wikis do have the highlighting, and it looks really good. I'll give you the admin rights to help fix the wiki up. Please continue to stay and edit on the wiki. Cute Candy (talk) 14:09, October 3, 2018 (UTC) After I make the complete edits of the things I want to help for the wiki then after words remove my rights. I will stay and help on this wiki I just don't think it would be right to be an admin with only a few edits if you kept me like that. It does feel werid. LOL Pinkiepie712 (talk) 14:13, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Cute Candy (talk) 14:26, October 3, 2018 (UTC) I think I'm done helping with the theme for your wiki. I hope it looks nice for you. Does it? If it does and if you don't need e anymore with helping you, you can remove me as admin as promised. Pinkiepie712 (talk) 15:11, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations on adopting this wiki. Wow!! The last time I came to this wiki she was with 4 vandalized articles. I helped by editing some articles at the time, and now she looks wonderful. =) Cjuni 17:22, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ThanksCute Candy (talk) 05:56, October 29, 2018 (UTC)